Extraño
by Lithiriel
Summary: Estaban en medio de la FFI, y desde el inicio de aquel gran torneo todos tenían la sensación de que aquel lugar conocido como la Isla Liocott no era del todo normal, por eso siempre debían de esperar lo inesperado. [Multipairig/Genberbender/Crack]
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **Fuera de lo común

**Pareja/Personaje:**Las selecciones participantes en el FFI –la mayoría…

**Fandom: **Inazuma Eleven Go

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, Kageyama y Rushe serían los padres de Hikaru (¿?) sí, me gusta la pareja /huye.

**Advertencias:** Sin sentido, Genderbender, cosas extrañas, que lo haya hecho yo es advertencia suficiente.

**Notas:** (´oωo｀) Bien, este es ANTIGUO, lo empecé cuando apenas estaba viendo Inazuma, que es como hace dos años y algo más, inició como una idea completamente diferente, pero terminó volviéndose este coso extraño que está aquí.

Era en especial para una amiga mía: Maira ( ), es su pedido exacto, perdón por el fail /llora y escapa

* * *

**Extraño**

Estaban en medio de la FFI, y desde el inicio de aquel gran torneo todos tenían la sensación de que aquel lugar conocido como la Isla Liocott no era del todo normal, por eso siempre debían de esperar lo inesperado.

Y aunque muchos tenían en claro esto desde un inicio... ¿esta situación no era algo exagerada?

—Pe-pero qué— y es que sí, Mark podría haber esperado un millón de cosas, pero esto era algo extremo.

Recordaba que al levantarse esa mañana no había notado nada extraño (quizá sólo el hecho de que estaba extrañamente nublado, ¡pero nada más!), y al igual que cada mañana había bajado hasta el comedor que compartía con sus compañeros de selección...y allí había comenzado a ponerse rara la cosa:

Era sábado, así que a Ichinose y Domon les tocaba hacer el desayuno, pero ese día no estaba ninguno.

Quizá se habían quedado dormidos así que no le dio mucha importancia; salió al campo esperando ver a alguien entrenando pero tampoco. Sacó uno de los balones del almacén y estuvo practicando sólo por al menos media hora sin embargo, nadie apareció; algo más preocupado volvió a la residencia para buscar a sus compañeros cuando un grito muy agudo llamó su atención.

Subió las escaleras presuroso y...bueno, allí estaba ahora; mirando a un par de sus compañeros de una manera de NUNCA en la vida habría imaginado

—Ca-capitán— Domon giró el rostro en dirección a la puerta cuando la oyó abrirse, encontrándose con la cara incrédula de Mark.

Pero no se le puede culpar por sorprenderse, es que todos los días no te imaginas encontrar a dos de tus compañeros de equipo en el dormitorio de otro compañero junto a una muchacha… ¡que sólo tiene puesta una camiseta!

— ¿Q-qué rayos pasa aquí?—

— ¡No-no es lo que parece!—se apresuró a corregir el portero Billy mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos.

Mark no respondió, simplemente bajó la vista hasta donde una castaña de cabellos cortos, sentada en la cama que reconocía como la de Kazuya se abrazaba a sí misma, meciéndose un poco murmurando cosas como "esto NO me está pasando a mi" con una voz que se le hacía muy conocida…pero no podía ser… ¿verdad?

— ¿Ka-Kazuya?-

—Capitán…—

Un silencio profundo se instaló en la habitación.

Mark parpadeó, ellos parpadearon.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre?!-

—N-no lo sé, desperté esta mañana y cuando vine a buscarlo ya estaba así—acotó rápidamente Domon, intentando parecer algo más calmado.

—Esto debe ser una pesadilla, ¡una pesadilla!—

— ¡Cálmate, Kazuya!— Billy trataba de controlar la situación, aunque fallaba miserablemente.

Por su parte Mark sólo los miraba, tratando de procesar aquellas imágenes, y es que… ¡era algo muy ridículo!, al parecer ese día sólo podía ir de mal en peor.

—Ah~… ¿por qué hacen tanto ruido tan temprano?

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la persona que había entrado.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué hay una niña en la cama de Kazuya?—preguntó una rubia de cabello hasta los hombros mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos echas puños.

Y fue cuando Mark supo que aquella mañana mejor no se hubiera levantado de la cama.

* * *

—Sí —esperó unos segundos- entiendo, estaremos allí pronto- y cortó la llamada.

Al parecer la selección de Estados Unidos no era la única que tenía ese "problemita"; Mark había recibido la llamada de Inazuma Japan, quienes al parecer también habían sufrido de algo parecido. Y no sólo ellos, sino también Orpheus y vaya a saber Dios quienes más.

Renegó con la cabeza un par de veces, ese definitivamente NO era su día.

-¡Hey!, ¡Vamos chicos, anímense! – gritaba un muy sonriente Dylan, quien al parecer no estaba ni un poco afectado o ¿sería afectada?

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar cómodo con esto— Masculló Ichinose que después de ponerse su uniforme de futbol y un sobretodo bastante largo se encorvaba sobre una silla de la sala, (tratando que sus brazos no rozaran siquiera las nuevas protuberancias que nacían de su pecho) mirando a su compañero de mala manera.

—Sí, es decir—secundó Domon — no se te hace…raro.

Dylan meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo abiertamente; mientras acostada en el sofá jugaba con sus piernas en el aire- aún podemos jugar soccer ¿verdad?- pausa para que los demás asintieran algo dubitativos- entonces todo esta OK~

El resto de la selección sólo suspiró; Dylan, como siempre, parecía totalmente ajeno al problema por el cual pasaban.

Mark trató de no entrar en pánico, por lo pronto su problema era: ¿cómo haría para llegar hasta la residencia de Inazuma Japan con ese montón de locos?

—Hey, Mark— la voz de Dylan se oyó muy cerca de su oído, sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta la ahora rubia había abandonado su posición en el sofá y trataba de colgarse de su cuello como hacía antes-— ¿Quiénes eran en el teléfono?

El capitán se sobresaltó por la repentina cercanía, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura— Eran los de la selección japonesa, ahora mismo nos están esperando así que será mejor darnos prisa.

Y no pasaron más de 5 segundos cuando el grito de Ichinose se oyó por todo el lugar.

— ¡No pienso ir!-dijo bajando de la silla y señalándose- ¡No puedo dejar que Endou y los demás me vean así!—

Los demás miembros del equipo, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento, suspiraron en respuesta.

—Vamos, Kazuya… de seguro ellos también están así— trataba de calmarla Sean mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sí, sí… mira como a Dylan no le importa— secundaba Michael.

—Michael… eso no me ayuda— dijo, con la cabeza baja.

Dylan, desde la posición donde se encontraba sonrió con cierto toque de malicia, mirando ahora al mediocampista Steve, que al sentir la mirada de la ahora rubia sobre él le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera.

Soltó los hombros de Mark y se acercó rápidamente a donde el moreno se encontraba, para luego llamar en coro:

—Asuka, ven un momento…~

Mark los miró a ambos, y al ver como cuchicheaban con Asuka; fue cuando supo que el viaje hasta la parte japonesa de la isla sería terriblemente largo.

* * *

Y había tenido razón.

Para cuando llegaron al inicio de la sección japonesa en la isla Liocott, Mark sentía que su suerte no podía ser peor.

—Domon, es la última vez que lo digo… ¡Bájame de una vez!— oh sí, el capitán creía que sus tímpanos reventarían en cualquier momento gracias a los terribles gritos de Kazuya, quien ahora era cargada como saco por su amigo de la infancia.

—No hay de otra Ichinose— reía algo nervioso el peli celeste, quien con dificultad trataba de evitar los golpe que lanzaba su ahora amiga al aire.

—Será mejor que no te resistas, Kazuya—podían escucharse las risas detrás de ellos.

Al final solo una parte de los miembros de The Unicorns se había aventurado a acompañarlos.

Él encabezaba, seguido de Asuka y Kazuya, más atrás –y riendo a carcajadas- venían Sean, Michael y Steve; este último abrazando por los hombros al anteriormente conocido como "Mr. Goal" que ahora quizá debería cambiar su nombre por "Miss".

Frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustaba. ¿Desde cuándo ese par eran tan amigos?

Estaba a punto de decirle algo a sus compañeros, cuando una voz muy conocida llamo su atención.

— ¡Hey, Mark!— quien no era otro si no el capitán de Orpheus, Fidio Aldena… que traía una cara de cansancio muy parecida a la suya.

— ¡Fidio!—saludó con efusividad, acercándose al moreno y dándose un amistoso apretón de manos— Veo que era verdad— dijo, esta vez con un tono de voz cansino.

—Si…—respondió el otro, con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la mejilla con aire ausente— la verdad es que…

— ¡Fidio!— una voz aguda interrumpió su pequeña charla— Al fin te alcanzo, Fidio.

Era una pequeña de risos rubios y sonrisa cándida.

—A-Angelo— de pronto el semblante del italiano cambió por uno más preocupado— ¿¡me seguiste sola?!, ¡digo, solo!... te dije que esperaras para bajar con el resto.

El capitán de la selección italiana estaba desesperado, luego del incidente en la zona italiana de la isla –donde más de la mitad de varones jóvenes habían intentado ligar con las ahora señoritas de Orpheus- Fidio se negaba a dejar a los tres miembros afectados de su equipo solos ni por un segundo en las calles, al menos no sin antes revisar unas diez veces si había algún muchacho potencialmente peligroso cerca. Y no. No estaba exagerando.

—Es que como tardabas tanto, Marco y Raffaele se cansaron de estar sentados en el auto y decidieron bajar. Gianluca fue con ellos. Pero como tampoco volvían, Gigi me dijo que los iría a buscar y que no me moviera…. Pero ellos tampoco aparecieron, así que… aquí estoy— Explico, mostrando una de las sonrisas más brillantes que tenía.

Fidio sintió que le lanzaban una roca en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Oh Dios, Fidio se sentía al borde de una crisis nerviosa, y no. Nuevamente, no estaba exagerando.

Porque el capitán Hidetoshi le había encargado cuidar de Orpheus, y perder a cinco miembros del equipo en una situación como la de ahora… ¡definitivamente no calificaba como algo bueno!

—El capitán me matará— Decía, con un aura depresiva alrededor.

* * *

Y en alguna parte del mundo, lejos de allí, Hidetoshi estornudó.

—Salud~— le decía una muchacha albina de cabello largo, mientras despreocupadamente comía helado— Vaya Hide, creo que alguien está enfermo.

Nakata le miró con una ceja alzada, mirando a la ahora muchacha e ignorando el cambio repentino de sexo que había tenido; para luego volver ignorarla y seguir caminando.

—Ah~— dijo de manera quejumbrosa, y mirando al capitán de la selección italiana con el ceño fruncido—tú no cambias.

Y ambos siguieron su camino. Observando a los chicos jugar futbol, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer con su vida.

* * *

—Fidi—replicó la rubia, con voz dulce—no te preocupes, que no pasa nada, están con Gian y con Gigi.

Mark miraba la escena con cierto deje de gracia, la pequeña italiana se levantaba de puntitas para tratar de abrazar a su capitán mientras este algo nervioso trataba de devolverle el gesto.

— ¡Fidio!—oh, al parecer el resto ya habían llegado.

Desde el otro lado de la calle llegaban una sonriente peli roja de cabello hasta los hombros junto con una muchacha castaña de ondulado cabello castaño, y atrás de ellas, Gianluca y Gigi cargados de bolsas.

— ¡Ma-Marco, Raffaele!, ¿dónde estaban?

—Anda, Fidio— Raffaele llevó uno de sus largos rizos hacia atrás, tratando de que no se movieran de lugar; el cabello tan largo le era fastidioso — Es que tardabas mucho, y necesitábamos comprar un par de cosas.

Ambos miraron a los dos muchachos detrás de ellas, que prácticamente eran devorados por tantas bolsas que llevaban encima.

— ¡Tenía que revisar bien el terreno!— sí, porque las 10 veces que lo había hecho no eran suficientes. Bien… quizá exageraba un poquito— ¿Y qué era eso tan importante que tenían que comprar? Angelo tuvo que venir todo el camino sola, ¡digo solo!, ¡algo puedo haberle pasado!

Fidio volteó a ver a la pequeña, que ahora se había alejado un poco de ellos y miraba como Ichinose –quien ya había sido bajada por Domon- trataba de esconderse tras el peliceleste.

Raffaele y Marco se miraron entre sí, para luego negar con la cabeza.

El capitán estaba así de sobreprotector –por no decir neurótico- desde la mañana, especialmente con la pequeña rubia.

—Pues…—comenzó la castaña, señalando la ropa que llevaba puesta—no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esto no nos queda precisamente…bien. Así que compramos algo de ropa.

Y no era para menos, los uniformes que usaban para jugar no eran lo que uno diría muy anchos, sus nuevas figuras curvilíneas resaltaban mucho… ¡mucho para su gusto!

El rostro de Fidio mutó a una expresión de susto puro –incluso mayor que el anterior- para luego correr hasta donde estaban Gianluca y Blasi, para ayudarles a llevar unas bolsas — ¡Entonces cámbiense, rápido!

Mark observó como las dos italianas negaban con la cabeza nuevamente, y la tercera seguía tratando de entablar contacto con Kazuya, y viéndolas bien, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón… pasó la vista a los miembros de Unicorn, a la "mago de la cancha", gracias al gran sobretodo que llevaba no se le resaltaban tanto las curvas, pero con la rubia… con ella era otra la historia.

Dylan ahora se unía a Angelo y trataban de hacer que la castaña dejase su improvisado escondite detrás de Asuka.

La vio de pies a cabeza… demasiado ajustado.

—Fidio, ¿crees que les sobre alguna cosa de las que compraron?— Y antes siguiera de terminar de hablar, La puerta de la residencia de la selección japonesa se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

— ¡¿Quién demonios hace tanto ruido?!— fue el rugido de Fudou Akio, que miraba con ojos asesinos a los presentes.

Oh, y eso apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Notas finales:** como expliqué arriba, la idea original de esta historia cambió. Se supone que iba a ser sólo un capítulo, pero ahora se ha transformado en algo que ya lleva 13 –subidos en mi livejorunal- ; ; perdón por el fail de nuevo /escapa


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:**Fuera de lo común

**Pareja/Personaje: **Las selecciones participantes en el FFI –la mayoría…

**Fandom:**Inazuma Eleven

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, Kageyama y Rushe serían los padres de Hikaru (¿?) sí, me gusta la pareja /huye.

**Advertencias:** Sin sentido, Genderbender, cosas extrañas, que lo haya hecho yo es advertencia suficiente.

**Notas:** Bien, aquí el capítulo 2; está casi tan fail como el primero- si no es que más.  
En el tercer capítulo aparecerán otras selecciones ;; y eso, las parejas saldrán a relucir pronto (¿?)

* * *

En la residencia de Inazuma Japan, las cosas no andaban de mejor manera.

En una esquina de la habitación podía ver como un grupo de chicas vestidas con el uniforme del equipo japonés miraban fijamente a otra, tenía el cabello largo peinado en rastas y goggles en los ojos.

Su rostro se denotaba pensativo por la posición de las cejas y el fruncido de sus labios, el silencio sepulcral de la habitación fue entonces sorpresivamente roto por una afirmación suya.

— ¡Esto sin duda es obra de Kageyama!— y Fudou, quien acaba de volver a entrar a la habitación con el nuevo montón de gente, no pudo evitar palmearse la cara.

—Es que no se te ocurre algo más inteligente, Kidou_-kun_— fue toda la respuesta que dio.

— ¡Silencio, Fudou!— replicó entonces, girándose para mirar al mohicano— Si no fue él, ¡¿qué explicación le das a esto?!

Akio miró a la estratega unos segundos, para luego sonreír burlonamente e ignorarla. La castaña sintió un tic nervioso apoderarse de su ceja derecha.

— ¡Fudou!

Cuando la otra ya estaba por abalanzarse sobre el muchacho, tres chicas saltaron sobre ella para evitarlo.

— ¡Tranquilo, Kidou_-kun_!— Una albina anteriormente conocida como "_mata osos_" aprisionaba el brazo derecho de la estratega, mientras una peliazulada con flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos y una castaña clara abrazaban su cintura, tratando de mantenerla en su lugar.

—Y justo cuando uno creía que no te podías poner más insoportable.

Yuuto apretó los dientes, tratando de mantener la ira reprimida. No podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos ante una situación así. Él siempre era el calmado y serio del Inazuma Japan; no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie perturbara su temple…

—Y además estás plana— el susurro del amante de las bananas no fue ignorado por el de ojos rojos.

— ¡Que te calles de una maldita vez!— quizá era por las nuevas hormonas femeninas que recorrían su cuerpo o vaya la diosa de la victoria a saber qué, pero andaba más susceptible de lo normal.

Las otras tres, lanzaron un suspiro; resignándose a no parar la nueva pelea que se iniciaba entre ambos estrategas, eso ya de por sí era pan de todos los días.

— ¡Vamos chicos!— la voz de Endou rompió entonces el ambiente en la habitación— olvidemos esto y ¡Juguemos al Fútbol!—

Y Mark pudo comprobar nuevamente que el capitán de la selección japonesa no era del todo normal.

—Estamos en una situación tan bizarra y tú solo puedes pensar en eso…—fue el susurro cansino del goleador de fuego, que se notaba a leguas tenía ganas de pegarle –_nuevamente_- un balonazo al portero.

Y mientras un nuevo alboroto se armaba alrededor del capitán los muchachos de las otras selecciones no sabían que cara poner, este escenario… definitivamente no era lo que ellos esperaban.

— ¡Domon!—fue el grito colectivo de las ahora tres chicas japonesas que estaban en el cuarto, quienes rápidamente se habían acercado al grupo.

—Hola… _hmm_ … mu-muchachas— dijo llevándose una brazo atrás de la cabeza, aun no sabiendo cómo dirigirse a sus ex compañeros de equipo.

Las tres sintieron como unas pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente, pero ignorando como acaban de ser llamados; levantaron la mirada, captando inmediatamente a un pequeño bulto que temblaba atrás del peli celeste que además era picado con los dedos por una rubia –que reconocieron como el número 10 del equipo americano- y Steve.

—Y eso…— dijo Kazemaru, moviéndose un poco más para ver mejor.

—Eh… ¿Dónde está Ichinose_-kun_?— preguntó Fubuki al darse cuenta de la ausencia del mago del futbol.

—Pues él…— y antes de que pudiera continuar, los otros dos miembros de Unicorn ya habían empujado a la castaña, que a su vez habían empujado al peli celeste, cayendo ambos al piso.

— ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!

—Es que si no Kazuya nunca iba a salir de atrás de Azuka— fue la simple respuesta que dieron ambos.

Y justo cuando Mark creía que la mediocampista se lanzaría sobre sus dos compañeros, la voz de las japonesas la detuvieron.

— ¿Ichinose-_kun_…?

El nombrado sintió como si una gran roca fuera soltada justo sobre su cabeza, con miedo –mucho- volteó lentamente el rostro para encontrarse con tres de sus ex compañeros: El velocista del equipo, Kazemaru, no había cambiado mucho, quizá únicamente el tono de su voz y ahora su cintura era más estrecha al igual que su caderas más pronunciadas. El "mata osos" del Raimon, en cambio, ahora tenía el cabello un poco más largo y su pecho había crecido –quizá no tanto como el de las americanas o italianas- pero se notaba bastante. Y finalmente Tachimukai, que si bien no tenía una figura tan "femenina" como las demás, tenía rasgos faciales que la hacían lucir como una pequeña muñeca, totalmente adorable.

—Chicos…

Ninguna de las chicas emitía palabra alguna, demasiado sorprendidas de verse nuevamente en esa situación.

Pero como para no variar, el silencio no duró mucho. Roto nuevamente por el metiche portero, que no tuvo mejor idea que ignorar olímpicamente los reclamos de los demás miembros de la selección para gritar desde el otro lado del salón:

— ¡¿Eres tú, Ichinose?! Aki se pondrá muy feliz de verte, acaba de salir a buscar algo.

E Ichinose sintió que el mundo se detenía en ese momento, su rostro pasó a ser uno de horror, incluso mayor al que traía en la mañana… -cómo… ¡¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ella?! Primero muerto antes de que Aki lo viese así.

— ¿Algo le ocurre, Mark?— fue la pregunta de Fidio, que junto con el resto de italianos miraba extrañado las diversas muecas que hacía el mediocampista.

Pero antes de que el capitán pudiera responder, la voz dulce de la manager más antigua del equipo japonés se dejó oír.

— ¡Ichinose-_kun_!, ¡Domon-_kun_!— la peli verde apareció detrás de ellos, sosteniendo una laptop y sonriendo contenta.

Mark juraría –al igual que todos los presentes- que le grito que pegó Ichinosé lo oyeron en toda la isla.

* * *

Después de que el escandalo se hubiera calmado, todos se encontraban sentados en el comedor de la residencia japonesa… bueno, casi todos, las "chicas" en ese momento se encontraban en los dormitorios del segundo piso cambiándose de ropa.

—Qué bueno—dijo entonces Mark, mirando de reojo a Fidio— parece que compraron suficiente ropa para… todas.

—Tendrías que haberlas visto— intervino entonces, Gianluca— Marco arrojaba sobre nosotros todo lo que encontraba, y Raffaele decía que nada iba con su estilo— los demás podían incluso ver el aura gris que se esparcía sobre el italiano al recordar la odisea que había pasado en la tienda.

—Vamos, Giank— trataba de animarlo el portero—al menos pasaste mucho tiempo de calidad con chicas linda.

Comentó como medio en broma, para luego reír.

— ¡No digas cosas como esas, Blasi!— y giró el rostro, notablemente sonrojado. Y no, definitivamente no era porque pensase que Marco era la chica más linda que hubiese visto… y tampoco porque pensase que era muy apuesto incluso siendo un muchacho… ¡por supuesto que no!

Fidio no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente ante la cara sonrojada del mediocampista, pero bueno; no era para menos… realmente sus compañeros se veían muy lindas… especialmente Angelo, tan lindo como sólo él podía serlo; y al igual que su compañero, sintió un ligero sonrojo cubrirle el rostro.

—Bueno…—se aclaró la garganta el capitán de repuesto italiano— ¿Mamoru, sabes si somos los únicos con este… problema?

El portero entonces se llevó una mano al mentón, mostrando una expresión seria poco propia de él — al parecer otros de nuestros compañeros también han sido afectados.

—Así es—continuo Aki, mostrándose también seria— Ahora mismo vamos a comunicarnos con algunos de nuestros compañeros— y abrió la laptop que había traído hace un rato. En la pantalla anteriormente negra aparecieron dos recuadros de video.

—E-ellos son—y esa había sido la entrecortada voz de Hiroto Kiyama, que ahora veía como en una de las pantallas; sus compañeros que habían quedado en Japón; vivían un escenario casi igual de bizarro que el suyo.

Por un lado estaba Handa, que ahora con el cabello más largo trataba de evitar que Matsuno la siguiera picando en la mejilla con su dedo índice, mientras el del sombrero reía divertido por las extrañas expresiones que hacía, un poco más al fondo una chica que desprendía aura oscura miraba a todos con ojos asesinos, y sí.. no era nadie más que Shadow y no podía faltar, junto a ellos la entrenadora Hitomiko –que como siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido- junto con quien luego reconocieron como Diam trataban de calmar a una peli verde de cabellos largos (al menos Diam trataba) que comía helado de un recipiente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡¿Midorikawa?!—el pelirrojo prácticamente se había pegado a la pantalla al ver a su amigo así.

— ¡Hiroto!— y al fin parecía que el ex alien había reaccionado, imitando a su compañero y pegándose a la pantalla — ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué estoy así?!

—Eso mismo nos gustaría saber a nosotros—anunció la voz de la segunda pantalla, que todos estaban ignorando.

— ¡¿Chae Chang Soo?!

—Aquí estamos sufriendo igual— el capitán de Fire Dragon se alejó un poco de la cámara para que todos pudieran observar mejor lo que ocurría allí.

—Exactamente—esta vez, Terumi hizo su aparición; sus facciones seguían casi iguales, pero su cuerpo tenía curvas que no tenían nada que envidiar a cualquier modelo de revista—y de verdad que esta situación… me molesta— dijo mientras un casi imperceptible tic se apoderaba de su fina ceja derecha, al notar como la mirada de muchos de los seleccionados coreanos no se apartaban de su figura.

—Pero si te vez excelente, Aphrodi— dijo Endou sonriendo mientras miraba la cámara, como si todo eso le pareciera normal.

—E-ese no es el punto…Endou-kun

Y antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo, unos fuertes gritos se dejaron oír detrás de Aphrodi.

— ¡Que me dejes en paz de una maldita vez, Nagumo!—era la inconfundible voz del delantero de hielo del equipo.

— ¡Sólo quiero ver si son de verdad!—decía el chico de fuego, tratando de tocar los pechos del otro muchacho, que ahora; convertido en chica tenía el cabello bastante largo, y un cuerpo bien modelado.

—Si sigues intentando tocarme, pienso molerte a golpes— susurró mientras cogía al otro de la camiseta.

Y mientras Gazelle se encargaba de amenazarlo, Burn ni lento ni perezoso aprovechó para –sin ningún pudor- colocar su mano sobre las prominencias del pecho del albino.

— ¡Ah!, ¡si son reales!

— ¡Que me dejes de una vez!

—Ve-veo que ustedes también tienen sus propios problemas— dijo entonces Gouenji, tratando de mantener una expresión seria.

Mientras un nuevo escándalo se formaba en la habitación entre los gritos de la pantalla del computador y los murmullos de los presentes, Mark pensaba que hubiera preferido quedarse en la residencia estadounidense.

Y cuando se disponía a preguntar porque las muchachas tardaban tanto en bajar, un fuerte ruido en la puerta principal se dejó oír.

— ¡Abran esta puerta de una vez!— ese tonito inglés era inconfundible.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Tan~ ; ; lo lamento, repito: Este fanfic es súper antiguo, pero debía subirlo para Maira. En el siguiente capítulo terminarán de aparecer los jugadores e inicia la trama –que está bien rara-

Gracias por ver~


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:**Fuera de lo común

**Pareja/Personaje:**Las selecciones participantes en el FFI –la mayoría…

**Fandom:**Inazuma Eleven Go

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, Kageyama y Rushe serían los padres de Hikaru (¿?) sí, me gusta la pareja /huye.

**Advertencias:** Sin sentido, Genderbender, cosas extrañas, que lo haya hecho yo es advertencia suficiente.

* * *

La mañana los había saludado con la tan característica niebla inglesa. Cosa de todos los días.

Edgar, como siempre, tras levantarse se dirigió al baño privado que estaba en su habitación, para asearse e iniciar el entrenamiento matutino junto a los demás miembros de Knights Of Queen.

O bueno, al menos eso intentó ya que un ruido proveniente del pasillo llamó su atención.

— ¡Que alguien me ayude, por amor a la Reina! — Esa era la voz de Gary, que realmente sonaba desesperada.

Edgar arqueó una ceja, elegantemente; tal como debe hacerlo un caballero Ingles. Decidiendo que los demás podrían hacerse cargo de ello –luego el mismo se encargaría de decirle que no podía andar diciendo el nombre de la Reina en vano- porque él tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, como ver que su cabello estuviese siempre tan ordenado como de costumbre.

Pero parecía que ese día había maquinado algún extraño complot decidido a arruinar sus planes ya que cuando se disponía a lavar su cara, la imagen que el espejo le regaló no era la misma de todos los días.

Sus ojos eran un poco más grandes, al igual que sus pestañas que se habían vuelto espesas el su rostro ahora tenía rasgos femeninos; bajó la mirada y se encontró con que ahora dos protuberancias que NO deberían estar allí no le permitían mirar más abajo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, oh por Dios.

Pero no, él era un caballero, y como tal debía mostrar compostura. Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría, tomó un respiro y camino hacia el pasillo –del cual, por cierto, aún provenían gritos más desaforados que los de antes- y abrir la puerta con tranquilidad.

Y gritó, con toda la fuerza que fue posible:

— ¡Mataré al culpable de esto!—

* * *

Cuando los ánimos en la residencia inglesa al fin se calmaron, Edgar al fin pudo saber porque el griterío de la mañana: Al parecer Gary, que había sido el primero en levantarse ese día había ido a la habitación de Paul a buscarlo porque, bueno no le dijo el por qué pero Edgar ya lo andaba sospechando; y cuando llegó se encontró con una chica de cabello largo y flequillo recto que se miraba como en un trance su imagen frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que el medio campista tenía en su habitación.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Paul?!— fue lo primero que atinó a decir el de pelo rosa, al parecer ni se había dado cuenta que la muchacha llevaba el mismo pijama que su amigo.

— ¡Gary!

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, o si quiera preguntarse porque la chica sabía su nombre, salió corriendo buscando ayuda.

"Así que por eso eran los gritos" pensó el capitán.

Poco después aparecieron en el pasillo saliendo de sus cuartos como alma que lleva el diablo Phillip, Lance y Erick.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al ver uno de sus compañeros de equipo siendo seguido por una muchacha que nunca habían visto.

— ¡¿Quién es ella y qué hace aquí?!— Gritó el joven Owen mirando hacia los lados, acabando de posar su mirada en la puerta del cuarto de Erick— ¡¿y tú?!

El castaño se sorprendió ante tal arrebato de su compañero, para responder rápidamente.

— ¿Qué dices, Owen?, ¡Soy yo!— y apenas escuchó su voz se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ¡Esa no era su voz!

Y casi al instante, el grito del peli azul que acababa de entrar en la habitación se dejó oír.

En resumidas cuentas, esa había sido la mañana de los ingleses.

Y ahora todos los miembros del equipo, ya enterados de la situación, miraban con expectación al capitán que estaba sentado delante de todos en el comedor.

El silencio fue entonces roto por la intervención de Peter, que ya sentía que desfallecería si nadie hablaba.

—Ca-capitán… ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

Edgar, entonces abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de golpe.

— ¡Esto debe ser alguna clase de hechizo!— Dijo entonces, completamente decidido. Los demás sólo se dieron una palmada en la cara mental.

—No creo que sea eso, Edgar.

Pero ignorando completamente las palabras de Owen, el capitán señaló hacia la puerta para decir.

— ¡Vamos a buscar al responsable, no debe estar lejos!— y salió corriendo por la puerta principal; los demás se miraron cancinamente y decidieron seguirlo.

Paul, Erick, Owen y Gary salieron detrás, mientras el resto que se quedaba en la residencia les deseaba suerte.

* * *

Pues si alguien le había lanzado una maldición o algo así, debía tener piernas rápidas para huir; o eso era lo que pensaban la banda de ingleses que seguía a su fúrico capitán; ya habían salido de la parte inglesa de la isla y ahora estaban en la japonesa.

—Edgar, creo que deberíamos volver— dijo Paul, que sentía el calor mucho más fuerte gracias al ahora cabello largo que tenía.

— ¿Estas bien, Paul?—preguntó Gary preocupado.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

— ¿Seguro?—esta vez era Erick el que habló, sonriendo—si quieres quítate la chaqueta, yo la llevo.

Y estiró la mano como quien pide algo.

Paul pensó que de chica, Erick se veía bastante linda. Gary sólo frunció el ceño; porque la persona que le gustaba siempre andaba mirando a otra.

Cuando el peli rosa pensaba intervenir de nuevo, la voz de Edgar se dejó oír.

— ¡Miren, son los de Orpheus!

Y efectivamente, los muchachos miraron delante de ellos, entrando a una tienda de ropa se encontraba Gianluka siendo arrastrado por una feliz pelirroja ondulada que era seguida por una castaña que se parecía bastante a Erick.

—E-ellos también

Owen aún no cabía en la sorpresa.

— ¡Sigámoslos!—dijo Edgar, antes de entrar corriendo a la tienda siendo seguido por el resto.

Al entrar, y para evitar ser reconocidos se escondieron tras un par de maniquíes que posaban en la tienda.

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?—preguntó Gary, mientras sentía que una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, al ver como la chica que ahora reconocían como Marco, lanzaba un montón de camisetas y pantalones a un cansado Gianluca que solo atinaba a atrapar todo lo que su compañera le lanzaba.

Mientras que más allá, la castaña que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el delantero Raffaele, miraba toda la ropa con sumo cuidado, sin decidirse por nada.

—Siento lástima por el pobre—dijo Owen.

Y después de casi una hora de esperar que los italianos terminaran sus compras, se dignaron a salir de su improvisado escondite.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Edgar?

Pregunto cansada Erick, ya sintiendo la mirada extrañada de los demás compradores.

—Seguirlos, por supuesto. Algo deben saber, por eso están tan felices.

Tras decir eso, salieron de la tienda; teniendo planeado seguir disimuladamente a los Italianos, pero de nuevo, parecía que ese día se empeñaba en frustrar los planes del muchacho de cabellos azules, porque ni bien cruzaron la entrada chocó con alguien que no esperaba ver ese día.

— ¡Mira por dónde vas!—

Gritó, y como respuesta recibió un fresco y tranquilo.

—Woah, esa no es la manera de hablar de una señorita.

Oh, esa voz… no podía ser.

— ¡Teres!

—¡¿Edgar?!, Pfff te vez genial—dijo aguantando la risa.

Y bueno, es que ese día no le había alcanzado el tiempo de peinarse correctamente, malvado argentino, se burlaba de él.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

—Cálmate, cálmate— Le dio sonriendo, levantándose y luego ayudando a la damisela a ponerse de pie—que en mi equipo pasó algo muy parecido.

Y no era mentira, los muchachos ingleses voltearon hacia la derecha donde una muchacha rubia de largos cabellos estaba parada junto a dos muchachos que se miraban de mala manera entre ellos.

— ¡Hola, chicos!—saludó felizmente Leone.

— ¡También!

—Sí, creo que no somos los únicos, vi a los muchachos de Orpheo correr en dirección a la residencia de los Inazuma Japan, pensábamos seguirlos a ver si sabes que está ocurriendo—comentó casual, llevando sus manos atrás de la nuca—pero antes queríamos comprar algo para Leone, que su ropa ahora le queda muy grande.

Edgar, sólo asintió lentamente, preguntándose cómo es que a Teres le parecía tan normal.

—Y ahora que lo pienso… ustedes también necesitarían un cambio de atuendo.

Antes de que alguno pudiera refutar siquiera, Teres ya había tomado a Edgar del brazo y lo llevaba al interior de la tienda nuevamente.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora cuando finalmente ambos equipos salieron, los argentinos aguantaban la risa y los ingleses se preguntaban si su capitán estallaría en algún momento.

Es que la experiencia en la tienda había sido muy bizarra.

Encontrar ropa para leone no había sido difícil, una remera oscura y pantalones jeans junto con un par de botas se le veían de maravilla; el problema fue cuando quisieron encontrar algo para los provenientes del país con mal clima.

Teres se había negado rotundamente a siquiera que mirasen pantalones.

— ¡Vestidos!, definitivamente vestidos.

Había dicho para luego empujar a las tres chicas a diferentes cambiadores, llamando a unas trabajadoras del lugar para que les ayudaran a cambiarse.

Es que si uno piensa en Inglaterra, solo puede pensar en esmóquines y vestidos; fue la respuesta del capitán de The Empire.

—Yo… te voy a matar

—Vamos Edgar, se ven geniales. Además deberías agradecernos que somos nosotros los que estamos comprando la ropa; no querrás que la gente se entere de lo que ocurre, ¿no? Si llevan el uniforme del equipo se les reconocerá enseguida.

Y así, sin querer darle la razón en voz alta, Edgar tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Demonios, habían salido tan rápido que olvidaron llevar sus billeteras.

Pero era verdad, las elegantes figuras de las señoritas inglesas se adaptaban perfectamente a los vestidos que usaban; eran cortos pero bastante detallados con algunos adornos bordados en la base, y hasta combinaban con su cabello.

—Bien, pongámonos en marcha—Dijo sonriente el defensa—Después de usted, My lady

Oh, y allí estaban de nuevo las ganas de matar al argentino.

* * *

Luego de un camino lleno de insultos y risas por parte de los capitanes –que vale recalcar al resto le pareció eterno- finalmente llegaron a la residencia japonesa.

Para ese momento Edgar ya estaba muy malhumorado, así que atinó a hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza; y demostrando toda la fuerza que tiene una dama, comenzó a golpear la puerta como queriendo tirarla abajo.

— ¡Abran esta puerta de una vez!

—Edgar, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de hacerlo—Dijo preocupado Ramón, mientras esteban asentía sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente.

Y sin esperar siquiera que alguien se asomase por la puerta. Tomó un balón de futbol que estaba cerca de la puerta y de seguro había sido vilmente abandonado después del entrenamiento, retrocedió y sin siquiera pensar que el costoso vestido que llevaba se podía arruinar, pateó el balón.

— ¡EXCALIBUR!

Y tras una ola de polvo levantada por el potente tiro, la puerta cayó.

—Genial… ahora no solo debemos dinero de los vestidos, sino también de una puerta.

Fue el comentario dolido de Owen que ya veía decaer la economía del equipo, y que de seguro el entrenador luego pediría muchas explicaciones.

—Y ahora qué…—La voz de un por demás cansado goleador de fuego se dejó escuchar desde dentro del lugar.

Edgar, al ver el paso libre corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, ignorando la cara de shock de Gouenji al ver la puerta derribada, entrando al comedor, donde lo recibió la sonrisa siempre tan grande del capitán de Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru.

—Edgar, ¿es nuevo el traje?, te ves genial.

— ¡Exijo una explicación!—gritó y luego tomó al muchacho del cuello del uniforme y comenzó a zarandearlo.

Mientras los demás que ya habían entrado al lugar trataban de detener a Edgar en su intento de asesinato, las muchachas en el dormitorio grande de arriba –que pertenecía al entrenador Kudou, que en ese momento había salido con el ex entrenador Hibiki a solo el _sakka _sabrá qué hacer— se preguntaban por qué hacían tanto ruido abajo.

* * *

**Notas:** Perdón por la innecesaria espera. Terminaré de subir esta fanfic sin falta ;v;. Por cierto, referencia a magia negra gracias a hetalia (?)


End file.
